True Love
by aominecchi0831
Summary: Tsukishima asks for one farewell gift from Yamaguchi.


**Title: True Love**

**Ship: TsukkiYama**

**Plot: Tsukishima asks for one farewell gift from Yamaguchi.**

**A/N: Well, dang. I just have to do this. It's Coldplay's fault for writing that song that's full of feels.**

**Anyways, I hope you like what I did.**

**Haikyuu is created by none other than the awesome Furudate-sama.**

**Douzo!**

.

.

.

Tsukishima, being the smart young guy that he was, saw through things right away. Yamaguchi had had enough of him. It's as simple as that.

He had expected this to happen a long time ago. With Tsukishima's disdainful personality, as well as his hatred for people who have strong resolve, he almost instantly knew that there was no one who could stand him for more than a day. That is, until he had met Yamaguchi. He had stuck with him from the moment they've met. The guy seemed unable to live without him. Maybe that was the reason why Tsukishima never questioned all those years that Yamaguchi remained by his side, supporting him, playing volleyball with him, and selflessly loving him.

Maybe….the fact that he never noticed how much Yamaguchi had done everything for him became the reason why Tsukishima remained silent, standing rooted to the ground as Yamaguchi walked about the apartment they once shared, packing all the things he owned. The living room was a mess, with all those boxes scattered around; it seemed that half the items in the home was owned by the timid young guy. The timid young guy, who was now looking all the more determined to leave him as soon as possible.

"Why the rush?" it wasn't what Tsukishima wanted to say, but it came out of his mouth nonetheless. His eyes wandered to where Yamaguchi was, transferring from one room to another, all the time placing things in each of the boxes. Soon the apartment became half-empty, and so was Tsukishima's heart.

"It's better this way," Yamaguchi said, not bothering to stop and talk. He felt like being busy at the moment. If he remained in the same place as he was, he would not last any longer. "The sooner I leave the better for the two of us…"

"Aren't we supposed to talk about this?" Tsukishima remained in his place, unmoving. His eyes were blank, his voice was faltering.

"What for?" Yamaguchi carelessly dumped his clothes into a bag. His voice became louder with pain and anger, much to his own surprise. "We've talked about this before, for so many times already."

"Can't we just try?"

Yamaguchi paused from his work and spared him a glance. Weary eyes stared into the tall blonde's orbs. "I'm tired of this, Tsukki. Don't you understand?"

Tsukishima understood it very well. Yamaguchi, after all the years of loving him with everything he had, had finally given up on him.

Soon, the cold, hard shell finally melted, revealing the broken man inside. But it was too late. Tsukishima knew that. And yet it hit him like a ton of bricks, so sudden, so impossible to keep from happening.

"Then…may I ask you something," Tsukishima finally walked over to Yamaguchi. He held his lover by the shoulders, and gently turned him around so that they faced each other. "Before you leave?"

Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes at him. "What is it?"

Tsukishima pressed his lips against Yamaguchi's, hoping to feel the warmth that his lover once had only for him and nobody else. But there was none. He gave another gentle kiss, hoping that his lover would respond to him this time. He pulled him closer, tying to find a trace of the love Yamaguchi used to have for him, hoping to experience it again. But all that Tsukishima felt was the coldness of Yamaguchi's body and the reluctance in the movement of his mouth. In the end the other boy pulled away, pain evident in his eyes.

"Tadashi." Tsukishima knew he was beginning to sound desperate, but he didn't care anymore. "Tell me you love me."

"Tsukki – I can't." Yamaguchi looked away, not wishing to see the taller guy suffer.

"Please." Tsukishima closed his eyes, leaning in closer as until their foreheads touched. "Even if you don't feel it anymore. Just – say it one last time." His plea weakened into a whisper which barely reached Yamaguchi's ears. "Please."

"I…" Yamaguchi's eyes met his. He knew this was hard for Tsukishima; he knew how the guy had felt so forlorn after finding out that his older brother had been lying to him. He knew that despite the bravado and the smugness and everything that people see in Tsukishima, he was only a person who was easy to break.

Unfortunately, so was Yamaguchi.

"I can't lie to you, Tsukki," he said regretfully.

.

.

.

**Ah, well. I finally got that out of my system.**

**Sorry for the ooc-ness and the stupidity whatsoever, I'm not used to writing drama and I was actually sniffling while writing this, so please, don't be so harsh when you leave reviews! *leaves the room to find tissues***


End file.
